Take me or leave me
by NaoDoll
Summary: Un tira y afloja. Un me gusta pero me asusta. Un ahora o nunca. Un te quiero pero te odio. O no? Cuando esos profundos ojos verdes miraban a Kurt Hummel se sentía perdido en el más profundo de los bosques y a donde quiera que fuera ahí estaban. "¿Me estás siguiendo?" "Tal vez sea el destino Princesa". [secuela Preludio de Año nuevo].
1. Prólogo

_**Fix you**_

_-No puedes arreglarme.- continuó resignado._

_-Puedo intentarlo._

_Hummel rompió la corta distancia que los separaba juntando suavemente sus labios, mientras que con su mano acariciaba su mejilla. Smythe movió sus labios para sentir en plenitud los suaves de Kurt, quien se separó en ese instante._

_-Te dije que no podías deducir mi reaccionar.- le dijo sin separarse por completo, sólo a milímetros._

_Se envolvieron nuevamente en el beso, esta vez Smythe había deslizado su mano libre a la cintura de Kurt, sin embargo sus manos entrelazadas aun no se separaban._

_-Y ¿Por qué esta reacción? – pregunto el más alto aun dudando de todo esto._

_-Porque no soy nadie para juzgarte, porque nadie es perfecto todos cometemos errores, porque quiero estar para ti, porque no somos los mismos de antes, porque quiero que sepas que hay cosas mejores en la vida, porque puedo apoyarte y… arreglarte.- rio._

_-¿Y esta es la mejor forma?_

_-Es la única manera que se me ocurre para transmitirte y entiendas todo lo que estoy pensando en este momento._

_Hummel tiró de Sebastian hacia él esta vez continuando el beso donde se quedaron comenzando un suave jugueteo con sus labios hasta que por fin encontraron sus lenguas saboreándose, la cena, el dulzor del postre, especialmente el de ellos. Sebastian era algo exótico y atrevido con ganas de todo, un alma libre, en cambio, Kurt era un sabor delicado, fino quien se cubría con una fachada de dureza y orgullo, sin embargo, tenia miedo y buscaba quien lo cuidara._

_El joven porcelana tomó a su compañero de la camisa para así posicionarlo sobré él entrelazando sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Smythe. Este se despegó dirigiéndose hacia el cuello del más pequeño con un instinto de animal para devorarlo._

_-Me equivoque.- confesó.- creo que si soy adicto. Porcelina será una droga?_

_-Gracioso._

_Continuaron con aquella sesión Sebastian lo devoraba besando su cuello pasando a su clavícula subiendo a mordisquear su lóbulo. Kurt ya había olvidado la última vez que se sintió así, perdía la cabeza. Acariciaba la espalda de Sebastian subiéndole la camisa recorriéndole la columna, esto provoco que el aludido se arqueara al frio contacto de piel. Quien por su parte comenzó a desabrochar la prenda del pálido joven desde abajo así recorrer su plano estomago así como también besarlo con pequeños toques de su lengua mientras que con sus dedos iba abriendo lo que quedaba de camisa hacia arriba siguiendo con su boca este rastro. Tales toques estaban produciendo pequeños gemidos en Hummel siendo callado por la boca de Smythe._

_-Que eres ¿una chica virgen?- pregunto con su típica sonrisa de suricato._

_-Que?_

_-Estas sonrosado y nervioso. Tu corazón palpita por mil, tu estomago tiembla y aun no te atreves a quitarme la camisa._

_Kurt desvió la mirada._

_-Si no fuera porque Blaine jamás te iba a dejar virgen y por tu historia con Sebastian. Te creería. Mojigato._

_-¿Con cuantos chicos has tenido sexo? – Sebastian calló. – No lo recuerdas ¿verdad? Pues yo sólo lo he hecho con dos chicos y cuando realmente lo sentía. Así que discúlpame si me comporto como una virgen._

_Sebastian se separó e encima sin moverse de su puesto._

_-Tú no quieres esto. Y no te voy a obligar._

_-Nunca dije que no lo quisiera.- agrego decidido incorporándose en busca de los labios de Smythe, esta vez fue él quien se abalanzó sobre Hummel sin despegar sus labios._

_-Descuida seré cuidadoso.- le dijo con una media sonrisa seductora quitándose por si mismo la camisa._

_Kurt comenzó a recorrer el pecho de Sebastian con sus manos acariciando cada punto de él mientras Smythe daba pequeños mordiscos a sus labios pasando sus orejas, siguiendo hacia el torso desnudo de porcelana besando y saboreando cada punto como si fuera el delicioso postre que Hummel preparó, sólo que en este caso era él mismo quien poseía ese sabor. Posó sus manos sobre los muslos de Hummel acariciándolos. Kurt gemía, suspiraba. Deslizó sus manos a las nalgas presionándose más el uno contra el otro. Se encontraba erecto, al igual que Kurt, ambos se sentían, se necesitaban. Las manos pasaban por el borde del pantalón de Sebastian insinuando su deseo. El aludido paso su mano entre ambas erecciones aumentando sus ganas. Comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón de Kurt._

_BAM! Se escucho desde afuera sacándolos de su momento personal. Se miraron por un momento sorprendidos y sobresaltados por aquel sonido proveniente del exterior, seguido por una mirada de aprobación de Kurt quien le incitaba que continuaran donde se habían quedado._

_La pasión había vuelto con la misma intensidad con el cinturón ya suelto de Kurt…_

_Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game_

_-Contesta – dijo Sebastian soltando el pantalón de Kurt._

_-Olvídalo._

_-Puede ser tu padre. No lo quieres preocupar después de que no fuiste._

_Ya resignado Hummel se levanto en busca de su celular que había quedado encima de la mesa sentándose frente a esta._

_-Bueno._

_-Tienes una idea de cuanto de amo…_

_-¿Quién habla?- pregunto extrañado._

_-Kurt! Tu lo eres todo para mi! Sin ti no sabría que hacer… de hecho no sabría ni que ropa usar, ni siquiera se elegir mi ropa interior!... Y eso es algo que yo realmente agradezco.- se escucho otra conocida voz que agregaba lo ultimo desde al lado._

_-Rachel? Estas borracha?_

_-Sabes Kurt.- dijo la otra voz que al parecer le había quitado el teléfono. – tú eres un gran amigo y te admiro y respeto por todo lo que has pasado… por lo mismo cada vez que le quito la ropa interior a Rach con los dientes pienso: Kurt se debe haber esforzado escogiendo esto. Por lo mismo no la destruyo salvajemente cuando estamos en la cama, sólo lo hago con pequeños mordiscos._

_-Rach, estas con Quinn?_

_-Feliz ano nuevo! – se escucho nuevamente de Rachel gritando a lado de Quinn. – Te amo!_

_-Y yo a ti… adiós. – colgó. – Wow esto es nuevo. Por eso nunca me decía con quien andaba.- al observar mejor lo recordó ya era un nuevo año, eran las 00:07 min._

_-Así que por eso no se casó con Finn, tijereteaba con Fabray.- agrego Sebastian divertido por la reciente llamaba.- es sexy._

_-Estas vestido.- dijo al verlo nuevamente con la camisa puesta y abrochada._

_-Esto no esta bien. Yo no soy para ti.- explico de pie frente a Hummel._

_-¿Cómo sabes que es para mi?_

_-Sé lo que es no para ti y yo no lo soy. Y menos el mundo y los problemas en los que estoy metido._

_-Ya no estas en eso. Huiste._

_-Eso no es como huir de casa, me buscarán. Y a todos los que estuvimos en eso._

_-No tienes donde ir.- lo detuvo afirmando su brazo._

_-Me hice algunos buenos amigos aquí en New York.- contestó aflojándose.- No te preocupes. Busca un buen chico._

_-Te quiero a ti._

_-No, no me quieres, tu no quieres sentirte solo y estás caliente, encontraras a alguien mejor.- dijo encaminándose a la puerta.- y por la ropa, la cuidaré, algún día te la haré llegar. La mie puedes botarla.- ya con la mano en la manija.- Feliz año nuevo, Kurt._

_Desapareció tras la puerta dejando a Hummel solo en su departamento aun con el celular en la mano con la mirada fija y confusa en la puerta, como esperando que él aun estuviera allí. ¿Realmente había sucedido todo eso este 31 de diciembre? Se puso de pie sin saber donde dirigirse, notó su camisa abierta y sus pantalones a medio desabrochar, he ahí sus pistas, claro que todo eso había ocurrido. Había terminado y comenzado su año con Sebastian Smythe. Se dice que como comienzas tu año es como será el resto de este mismo. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Qué iba a estar todo el año tan sólo a punto de follar siendo interrumpido por un llamado telefónico de Rachel Berry? O… ¿Se iba a volver a encontrar con Sebastian? Eran la 00:11 y no tenia manera de saberlo sólo esperar a que transcurriera el año, bueno aun tenia 364 días (esperaba dormir todo el 1 de enero) para averiguarlo._

* * *

-Y? como estuvo tu año nuevo?- preguntó Berry desempacando sus maletas.-

-Sabes que me quede aquí Rachel, mi vuelo se canceló por la tormenta.- mintió, aunque pudo haber sido verdad.

-Pero pudiste salir con la ciudad. Ir al Time Square o aluna fiesta.

-Nop, me quedé en casa.

-Kurt! esa no es la manera e comenzar el año! Te imaginas sentado aquí en todas las festividades que vienen.

-Rachel, estuve bien, _más que bien, _y bueno sólo hay una cosa de esa noche que espero no se repita.- le dijo recordando la llamada impertinente de su borracha amiga.- y tu como la pasaste con Quinn? no me dijiste que ibas con ella.

-Bueno, fue algo que salió de imprevisto y bueno hace mucho que no la veia y desde que dejamos la escuela no hicimos grades amigas son Finn y todo eso.

-Si, claro.- aceptó notando el nerviosismo al hablar.- me voy a dormir... Rachel, ..- se detuvo.- te puede comenzar a gustar alguien en un par de horas? alguien que sabes que no es para ti o bueno eso crees...

-En el amor no hay nada escrito, Kurt. Pero ve con cuidado, tan sólo mírame, estuve a punto de casarme a los 18 años, el amor puede ser un arma de doble filo. Aunque, sabes que? aveces el amor está donde menos lo esperas. Buenas noche, Kurt.

-No me vas a preguntar a que vino todo esto.- se extrañó por lo curiosa que es su amiga.

-Si me lo hubieras querido contar ya lo hubieras hecho, estoy aprendiendo a no inmiscuirme tanto.

-Cuando demonios maduraste.

* * *

_Hello!_

_A ver, anoche publiqué un primer capitulo de esta historia, indicando que estaba destinada a ser la secuela de mi antiguo fic, Preludio de año nuevo, en fin, para ahorrar todo eso, preferí hacer un prólogo y con una pequeña parte del último capitulo de Preludio de Año nuevo. Sin embargo, el capitulo ya pubicado pasaría a ser el segundo, ni sé si se entiende xDDD_

_En, fin quedarán los dos capitulos publicados, espero sus comentarios y críticas constructivas._

_Bye!_


	2. 1- Bachelerotte Party

_La nota del capitulo anterior está algo confusa, por no decir muy confusa, en fin, si pueden omitir mejor xD._

_En resumen lo que quise decir, fue, esta es la secuela de Preludio de año Nuevo, al capitulo anterior es la ultima parte de ese fic para que así tener un hilo condutor, en este capitulo no hay nada referente a eso, pero en los próximos si._

_Espero que haya quedado más claro, no los aburro más y disfruten._

* * *

**Bachelorette Party**

El olor a tabaco y el ensordecedor ruido inundaba el lugar, el cual como buen viernes se encontraba abarrotado de gente. _Paradise_ era el pub escogido con regularidad por Kurt Hummel y sus chicas desde que se mudaron a New York luego de graduarse, bueno en realidad 3 de ellas, Santana López, quien duró sólo un semestre en la universidad de Loussiana, Brittany S. Pierce que la siguió al año siguiente y su siempre fiel mejor amiga, compañera de piso y de NYADA: Rachel Barbra Berry. Sin embargo en esta ocasión también contaban con la compañía de dos de las chicas de New Directions: Mercedes Jones y Sugar Motta.

Se encontraban en su mesa de siempre, al fondo en una de las esquinas más alejadas de los parlantes para así poder escucharse y mantener una conversación fluida y sin tener que agregar un "qué?" después de que alguien diga algo. La mesa ya estaba casi llena de copas vacías como preferencia de Cosmopolitan. Sin mencionar los ceniceros ya casi llenos por Sugar y Santana.

-Ok, lady Hummel. Tu eres gay así es tu obligación planificar esta fiesta.- demandó la latina como era su costumbre.

-Perdón?- dijo el aludido alzando las cejas- tu también eres gay. Y por lo de la planificación no hace falta que me lo pidan ya lo tengo todo listo.- Dijo con orgullo. – por lo demás quieren apagar esa cosa, afectará nuestras cuerdas vocales.

-Pero yo soy chica lesbiana, tortillera. Mi estereotipo son las herramientas y las camisas a cuadros. Y más te vale que la fiesta sea fantástica. Por lo demás un poco de humo no los matará.

-Acaso no sabes con quien estas hablando? Lo será. Y si el lunes no podemos cantar ustedes se harán cargo.

-Oh! Por Dios! No no! Debo verificar que todo este bien. Ya tuve laringitis hace unos años y no me arriesgaré de nuevo. Voy al baño y vuelvo. – dijo Rachel levantándose de su asiento, para luego cruzar el lugar dirigiéndose hacia el baño.

-No te preocupes, mi exmarido es doctor y los dejará como nuevo!. – les le grito Sugar.

-Ya chicos, déjenlo, no nos hará daño una noche. Pero no seremos sólo nosotros. ¿a quién más invitaremos? Es decir, no conocemos a sus otros amigos.- agrego Mercedes.

-¿Esa chica tiene otros amigos? Ni siquiera sé si yo soy su amiga.

-Vamos Santana. Si lo eres como de todos nosotros, y os quieres a todos.- le dijo Mercedes.

-Ok, ok.- se rindió finalmente.

-Yo puedo pagarle a alguien para que robe su celular y luego regalarle otro.- agregó Sugar.

-O podemos pedirle a Mike que nos indique quienes son las amigas de Tina.- solucionó Hummel.

-Pero estaríamos delatando la despedida de soltera al novio.- se alarmó Sugar.

-Y eso qué? Es obvio que tendrá una, él también. Los chicos ya la están organizando. – la corrigió su amigo. – De hecho ya me invitaron. Aunque claro que no será como la nuestra, ya que no la organizaré yo, y seamos sinceros esos chicos no saben hacer nada bien.

-Tu iras a ver chicas desnudas Hummel? Es decir, con Britt también vamos, pero nosotras tenemos motivos sexuales involucrados.

-Entonces no vayas a la de Tina.- sentencio Kurt.

-Ok, entiendo.

-No, yo no entiendo. – agregó Britt.- Esto no es incesto? Tina y Mike son hermanos cierto? Bueno por Chang y no todos los asiáticos son iguales?

-En este caso no, sólo es un alcance de apellido, Britt. – le aclaro suavemente su novia.- y si para mi todos los asiáticos son iguales.

-Eso es tan racista.- se indignó Berry. Apareciendo finalmente.

-¿Por qué demoraste tanto?- preguntó preocupado Kurt.

-Tú sabes, el baño de chicas siempre está repleto. – aseguró sentándose junto a él.- y po si es preocupa mi voz esta como siempre en perfecto estado.

-Para zanjar el asunto, Kurt hablará con Mike para invitar a las amigas de Tina, ellos llegan el lunes a la ciudad. ¿Saben algo de Quinn?- interrumpió Mercedes, ignorando el segundo comentario de la mini Straisend.

-Esta en clases y llegará el próximo viernes a las 5. Yo iré por ella y la llevaré a la despedida.- informó Rachel.

-Entonces estamos listos, que tal una ronda más antes de largarnos a bailar. – propuso López.

Propuesta que sus amigas y Kurt alegremente aceptaron así finalmente dejando de lado la boda Tike, de la cual estaban tan sólo a dos semanas y por suerte se realizaría en NY, pero por supuesto que el evento más importante era la despedida de soltera, es decir, chicos medio (o por completo) desnudos bailando sensualmente más alcohol por montón más amigas. Noche perfecta. Y para organizar aquello tenían una semana, la cual ni siquiera podían contarla por completo, esto debido a los estudios y al trabajo que no les dejaba mucho tiempo, por lo que hallaban pocos momentos para juntarse y planificar, más aun cuando la mayoría de las chicas se encontraban en otra ciudades. Mercedes junto a Sugar viven en Los Angeles, la primera iniciando su carrera en el mundo de la música en una disquera y la segunda, tan sólo consiguió un novio con dinero, terminó con él y luego encontró otro. En el caso de la latina y su novia, Santana aprovecho su atrevida personalidad para adquirir un trabajo como reportera para una revista amarillista y Brittany como bailarina.

Al terminar la última ronda de cosmopolitans se dirigieron a Vox, la discoteque más cercana la cual tenía un ambiente electrónico a cual los ahora newyorkinos se habían acostumbrado durante su nueva vida en la ciudad y como era de esperar también debían llevar a sus amigar para que también lo conocieran.

La noche transcurrió con normalidad, con Sugar y Mercedes bailando con distintos chicos, Brittany junto a su novia y Rachel sin separarse de Kurt. Cada uno con un trago mientras se movían al ritmo de la música.

-Sabes que hay un chico muy guapo mirándote.- le dijo Hummel a su amiga.

-No quiero chicos. Te quiero a ti!- le dijo colgándose de su cuello.

-Ok, Berry al parecer ya fue mucho alcohol por una noche para ti.- le dijo mientras la afirmaba por la cintura mientras se tambaleaba.

-Oh por Dios! Te estoy arruinando la noche! Tu si quieres buscar un chico! Pero sabes algo, yo sé que tu chico vendrá y te va a querer, pero prométeme que no me vas a dejar de querer a mí.- prácticamente le gritaba sin soltarlo.

-No, Rach, no te voy a dejar de querer, por eso mismo creo que ya es hora de ir a casa. Vamos por las chicas.

-Bueno…- acepto siendo arrastrada hacia la pista de baile en busca de sus amigas.- él te quiere sabes.

-¿De qué hablas? Santana ya vamos, ve por las chicas.- dijo al encontrarse con la morena y su novia.

Ya todas reunidas a la salida del recinto se despidieron para cada quien dirigirse hacia su hogar o en el caso de Mercedes y Sugar un hotel, por supuesto pagado por esta última. Quedando en mantenerse informadas en lo que refiere la despedida de soltera y cualquier novedad, tras esto tomaron taxis en parejas para tan solo verse hasta la próxima semana en el evento.

Rachel nunca había soportado muy bien el alcohol por lo mismo Kurt siempre media su consumo para así poder cuidarla y bueno, también para no repetir el incidente de Bambi y la señorita Pillsbury.

Al llegar al departamento Rachel seguía tambaleándose de un lado a otro, esta vez cambiando su estado melancólico a uno más alegre tan sólo sentándose en el sofá y riéndose sola, mientras Kurt intentaba convencerla de que ya fuera acostarse.

-No quiero.- dijo con un puchero- vamos a bailar!

-Venimos de allá Rach… te haré un café mejor.- le ofreció mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya devuelta con el café listo se encontró con su amiga esperándolo en el mismo sitio tarareando algún tema moviendo sus pies como una niña pequeña.

-Ten cuidado que está caliente.- le advirtió al entregárselo.

-Ay!

-Ves. Te lo dije… - tras unos segundos de silencio Kurt finalmente preguntó.- ¿a quién te referías?

-Mh?- estipuló entre sorbos.

-¿Quién me quiere?

-Yooo te quiero!- le grito con una abrazo.

-Vamos Rach!- ordeno zafándose del abrazo.

-No puedo decirte que creo que te quiere. No puedo decírtelo porque no me lo dijo. No puedo decirte que lo vi. Blaine no puede decirte que me vio, se lo prometí. Prométeme que no se lo dirás a Kurt.

-Oh… lo prometo. No se lo diré…

* * *

Miércoles a las 8 de la tarde.

Kurt venía llegando realmente cansado del trabajo con una gran carpeta llena de diseños bajo su brazo depositándola sobre la mesa para dirigirse a descansar sobre el sofá recostándose mirando el techo.

-Kurt! Casi no te he visto esta semana. – dijo Rachel apareciendo desde su habitación- ¿qué demonios ha sucedido? Te vas antes de que despierte y llegas muy tarde directo hacia tu habitación y ni siquiera has ido a clases.

Suspiró Kurt. – No había querido decírtelo, pero, dejé las clases, deje NYADA.- confesó finalmente.

-Que? No! No puedes. Es nuestro sueño. Es tu sueño.- le recriminó su amiga sentándose frente a él en el piso. – además… con lo que te costó entrar ahí! No puedes!

-Eso pensé. Pero desde que obtuve este trabajo en Vouge me he dado cuenta de que esto es lo que realmente quiero, es decir, inconscientemente es lo que he estado haciendo durante toda mi vida: diseñar mis vestimentas y ayudar a los demás en cuanto a su moda. – confeso a Berry mirándola a los ojos con total sinceridad. - Lo siento Rach… pero aquí, en Vouge, me siento completo… y feliz.

-Kurt… no tienes de que disculparte. Si esto es lo que quieres y te hace feliz, yo también lo voy a estar y te apoyo en todo. Además dios sabe cuanto me has ayudado para no seguir siendo la misma perdedora de Lima.- le dijo creándole un sonrisa.- y bueno, te están explotando o simplemente me estabas evitando?

-Nooo! Jamás te evitaría, lo que sucede es que se viene semana de lanzamientos y estamos con mucho trabajo, el viernes terminamos y tendré un horario normal, creo, porque quieren que entre a estudiar diseño ya que como dicen me "falta técnica" – dijo haciendo las comillas con sus dedos.- aunque como sabes tengo un gusto espectacular.- terminó caminando hacia la cocina con aires de diva.- Rach! Olvidé mi celular hoy aquí, fue como andar desnudo.- bromeó mientras se preparaba un café. - ¿puedes ver si hay alguna llamada perdida?

-Ok, déjame ver… Unas cuantas mías, Santana, Isabelle y un tal Robert uuh ha muchas de él.- le dijo desde el sofá.- ¿quién es? ¿una nueva conquista?

-Robert… Robert… - repitió intentando recordar.- Robert! Por dios debía llamarlo el lunes como lo olvidé!.- corrió desesperado a quitarle el móvil desde las manos de su amiga para devolver el llamado.

-Hola Robert ¿cómo estás? Siento no haber llamado antes pero tenía, es decir tengo mucho trabajo y lo olvidé, cuéntame ¿cómo va todo? .- se excusó rápidamente caminando por el departamento siendo scaneado por su amiga.- oh… no me puedes decir eso ahora! Si sé que no contesté en todo el día, pero no podías enviarme un correo! Y ahora qué demonios haré! Ok, como sea. Más te vale que el reembolso esté en mi cuenta!- terminó la llamada bruscamente.

-Ok, supongo que no es una nueva conquista… ¿Quién era?

-El sujeto que nos arrendaría el lugar para la despedida de soltera.

-¿y? ¿Qué sucedió?

-Está en fumigación… el idiota no podía avisarme antes! Que haré…- se lamentó tumbándose junto a su amiga.

-Buscar otro lugar.- aconsejó Berry.

-Estamos a sólo unos días, es imposible encontrar otro lugar disponible.

-Mmmmm… y porque no lo hacemos aquí! Recuerdas nuestra primera fiesta de acción de gracias, estuvo fantástica! Y además no somos muchos los invitados. Le avisaré a las chicas.- dijo tomando su móvil.

-Espera! Espera! Hay mucho que hacer, los cocktails, la decoración y bueno… los stripers.- agregó algo ruborizado.- y no tengo tiempo, es decir quedan 2 días, por eso contraté a Robert para que el hiciera todo de acuerdo a mi plan.

-No sería peor quedarnos si fiesta? Kurt, puedo encargarme de esto, lo prometo no te fallaré he vivido el tiempo suficiente contigo para saber cómo llevar una fiesta.- se defendió ante la incrédula mirada de Hummel.

-Pero esto no es una fiesta cualquiera, es una despedida de soltera y nunca has organizado una.

-Tu tampoco y lo estabas haciendo.- lo interrumpió.

-Rachel, la única fiesta que has organizado estabas vestida como una señora de 70 años y tenías jugo de arándano.

-Kurt, no soy la misma chica y prometo pedirle ayuda a Santana.

-Genial, una ñoña y una lesbiana…- suspiró finalmente- ok… como sea.

* * *

Viernes, 20 hrs.

_-Por favor que esté todo bien, por favor que Rachel no haya arruinado todo…- _pensaba mientras abría la puerta del departamento de vuelta del trabajo, esperando que el lugar tuviera al menos el aspecto de despedida de soltera.

-Wow!

-¿Y qué te parece Lady Hummel? - pregunto la latina bebiendo una cerveza.

-Es algo… como decirlo… Vulgar Santana!.- emitió finalmente.

El departamento estaba decorado con los típicos artículos de fiesta adolecente, con el agregado especial de preservativos inflados con dibujos en ellos sucios en ellos, vibradores luminosos, muñecos masculinos inflables y un tubo de baile en medio del lugar, el cual no tenía ni idea de cómo lo habían puesto. Sin mencionar la cocina abarrotada de alcohol.

-Vamos no te pongas mojigato ahora, me diste sólo dos días para algo que debías hacer tu!.- le reprochó.- además hubieras visto la cara de Berry inflando los condones.- cosa que con tan sólo imaginársela le saco una carcajada a Kurt.

-Está bien, Santana, te lo agradezco y ahora que lo pienso, algo vulgar es justo lo que necesita una mujer antes de amarrarse por siempre a un hombre.

-Ves que sé lo que hago, ahora puedes llevarte el vibrador que te guste de regalo, el cual supongo que es el rosa.

-Graciosa, prefiero el verde, para sentirme más en contacto con la naturaleza.- jugó tomando una cerveza también.

-Qué demonios ni siquiera lo vas a ver, estará dentro de tu trasero!

-En qué punto llegamos a esto…- zanjo los límites del tema Kurt.- por cierto, donde esta Rachel.

-Fuer por Quinn, no lo recuerdas y Mercedes traerá a Tina y a quien más sea cuando le demos la señal.

-Tenemos una señal? Cuál es la señal?

-Estas muy bien informado de la fiesta que organizaste Hummel.

-Santana, no tuve mi mejor semana.

-Le llamaremos, eso es todo. Ahora bebamos mientras llega el resto.

-Siempre supe que terminarías como una bailarina barata Santana!- gritaba Rachel borracha mientas Santana daba un espectáculo de caño.

La fiesta había comenzado ya hace unas dos horas con la llegada de todas las invitadas, entre lapsus de tiempo que cada vez bebían más, trayendo como consecuencia el hablar sólo a gritos y carcajadas.

-Esto es para sacar a unas cuantas de ustedes del closet Berry!

-Vamos Santana! A mí ni siquiera me puedes hacer volver a entrar!.- grito Kurt con un mojito en la mano

-Esto está mal yo vine a ver hombres musculosos! No a ver a Santana rozar sus senos falsos en un fierro!

-Relájate Cohen Chang, tus chicos vienen en camino, por mientras jueguen con los amiguitos luminosos que les dejé,mientras yo caliento a este bebé. Vienes Q?

Fue hacia la antigua Cheerio, tomándola de la cintura y uniéndola a su erótico baile, sólo separadas por el fierro dándose leves sensuales toques por encima de la poca ropa que llevaban _"A mí no me engañas Q", _susurro al oído de la rubia…

-Suficiente! Esto es demasiado!- gritó Rach tomando a Quinn y sentándola con ella.

Santana revisó su móvil y gritó.- Chicas prepárense para volverse heterosexuales! .- mientras se dirigía hacia Kurt.- la puerta Hummel.

Corrió a abrir la puerta y tal como la latina le indicó, tres chicos disfrazados y con antifaces entraron bailando en lo que la anfitriona cambiaba la música por una mucho más sensual haciendo que los hombres poco a poco se despojan de sus ropas con provocativos movimientos pélvicos provocando histéricos gritos entre las asistentes, especialmente en la festejada a quien el bailarín e al medio ya había tomado.

-No entiendo por qué tanto grito, si a finales la mayoría de estas son lesbianas, te los apuesto Hummel.

-Como lo sabes?

-Es que acaso tu gaydar no está activado? Qué clase de gay eres? Y como es que no te has convertido en una yegua con tantos pectorales y abdominales al descubierto?

-No voy hacer el ridículo cómo ellas Santana! Tan sólo míralas, como si nunca hubieran estado con un hom… viste eso?.- se interrumpió a si mismo al percatarse que uno de los stripers lo quedo mirando.

-Qué cosa?

-No nada, debe haber sido mi imaginación.- respondió en lo bajo.- voy por un trago

Y ahí estaba, lo miró de nuevo, es más lo siguió con la mirada en su camino por una copa… y lo incomodaba. ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera lo conocía, es decir, ni sabe quién es. Ya no es un mojigato que se ruboriza por estas cosas.

La hora de espectáculo había pasado y los stripers ya se disponían a marcharse mientras Santana les daba su paga.

La fiesta continuó con sucios juegos y confesiones sexuales de las asistentes, dando así la madrugada y de a poco se retiraban agradeciendo por el buen rato, especialmente Tina. Quedando finalmente solos Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Quinn y Kurt.

-Ves que no te defraudé, Kurt?

-Hey hobbit, quien hizo todo mientras tu ponías cara de asco por un par de condones, si, yo.- se acredito Santana.

-Estuvo genial Santana, gracias.- agradeció Kurt.

-Especialmente el bailarín que te folló con la mirada.

-Woah! Cuando sucedió eso?

-Cuando te manoseabas con Quinn, Rachel.- declaró calmadamente Brittany.

-Eso no fue así, Rachel estaba mareada y yo la estaba ayudando.

-Exacto, gracias Quinn, por cierto te alojas aquí esta noche, verdad?

-Ok, ok, mientras ustedes juagan a ser Rizzoli and Isles con Britt nos vamos, adiós.- dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí dejando a todos con la palabra de defensa en la boca.

-Deberíamos ordenar.- dijo por fin Kurt.

-Kurt estamos muy cansadas y borrachas, dejémoslo para mañana, ok?- pidió a su roomate.

-Está bien, me tomare una última copa, me acompañan?

-Lo siento, pero el viaje y la fiesta me dejó agotada, me voy a dormir. Buenas noches, Kurt.

-Te acompaño, hasta mañana Kurt!

Se despidieron ambas chicas mientas Kurt se servía otra copa antes irse a la cama también. A los minutos cuando ya estaba todo en silencio y dedujo que sus amigas ya se encontraban dormidas se escuchó el _knock knock_ de la puerta.

-Te quedaron insultos pendientes Santana?- dijo sin pensar abriendo la puerta.- oh…- fue lo único que salió de su boca al darse cuenta que quien estaba tras el umbral no era su sarcástica amiga, sino el bailarín que lo _folló con la mirada.- _

_-_Ho… hola, se te quedó algo?.- dijo sorprendido de que aun llevara su antifaz.

El chico entro sin decir una palabra cerrando suavemente la puerta con su espalda, como su supiera que había gente en las habitaciones y queriendo pasar desapercibido. Acercándose a Kurt lentamente tomándolo de los brazos con firmeza pero sin hacerle daño, sin quitarle ni un segundo la vista de encima, esta vez no follándolo, si no… con pasión y entendimiento, no sabria explicarlo, era una mirada distinta a la de cualquiera, sin darse cuenta se perdió en aquellos verdes ojos, ¿eran verdes o sólo era el reflejo de los suyos?No, sus ojos no eran verdes, en cambio los de aquel personaje eran como un bosque con distintas tonalidades en las cuales se había perdido.

En un rápido movimiento lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo rodeándolo con un brazo por la cintura y con el otro alzándole la cabeza para un fugaz beso.

-Oh por dios! .- fue lo único que pudo articular al separarse.

* * *

_Hello~!_

_Ya sé, el cap, es un poco lento y con mucho dialogo, pero tengo una larga historia en mente y necesitaba esta parte._

_Tengo esta idea hace muuuuucho tiempo y pero recien esta semana estoy desocupada de todo (si, desde el año pasado no tenia tiempo para nada)_

_Para terminar ire actualizando de acuerdo a la aceptación que tenga, aunque como dije este cap es lento por lo que tampoco espero mucho, aun así no me gusta dejar las cosas botadas, así que de una u otra manera mientras sea cesante seguire escribiendo. Tengo algo adelantado de otros caps asi que actualización no faltara._

_De antemano gracias por leer y espero rewievs con sus opiniones y criticas constructivas :)._

_Bye!_


	3. 2- Servicio especial

**Servicio especial**

Una pequeña risa salió de la boca del stripper ante la expresión de Kurt quién tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder y un leve rubor en las mejillas.

Sin soltarlo de la cintura lo tomó del mentón acariciando con el pulgar sus labios brillantes por la mezcla se alcohol y su propia saliva.

Kurt respondió con otra juguetona risita a lo que el joven lo tomó como una afirmación para acercarse nuevamente a la boca del soprano dándole pequeños piquitos hasta que Kurt respondió separando los labios dejando entrar la lengua de aquel extraño encontrándose juguetona y torpemente. El castaño atrajo al joven hacia si tirándolo de la camisa haciéndolo avanzar hacia dentro del departamento.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Sebastian?- Preguntó apenas separándose unos milímetros.

-Qué lástima! Pensé que te estabas embarcando en una aventura con un extraño.- bromeó- ¿Cuándo supiste que era yo? Fue por mis bíceps?

Sebastian tenía ese don de hacer reír a Kurt con cualquier cosa y esta vez no fue la excepción, sin embargo se negaba a decirle que fue por sus labios… _"Kurt, ¿hay alguien? Sentí la puerta",_ se escuchó desde la habitación de Rachel, sobresaltándolos a ambos haciendo que rápidamente se separaran.

-Eh... no, vino el chico del crack a ofrecer para la fiesta, le dije que ya terminó y se fue.- respondió rápidamente arrastrando a Sebastian a su habitación ocultando antes de que a su amiga se le ocurriera salir.

-Crack? En serio Kurt? No te bastó con toda mi historia.- preguntó Sebastian acomodándose en la cama.

-Es sólo nuestro vecino y cuando no está drogado en muy agradable.- le respondió sentándose junto a él.- y aun no me respondes, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-¿Que no puedo venir a bailar a la despedida de soltera de la amiga de mi amigo?

-Gracioso. En serio, dime ¿a esto te dedicas ahora? ¿Bailas para mujeres desesperadas identificas a amigo gay y vuelves a follártelo? Sebastian, ¿eres un… gigoló?!.- preguntó indignado.- por lo demás, ¿desde cuándo somos amigos?- pregunto casi sin respirar atónito por tener a Sebastian en su cuarto luego de eróticos bailes.

-Ok, calma princesa.- lo tomó de los hombros girándolo para quedar frente a él.- No soy un stripper, ni menos un gigoló. Hoy un amigo me llamó enfermo para que lo reemplazara y cuando vi que era aquí bueno, el destino es más fuerte. Además… ¿cuándo dije que follariamos?.- respondió seductoramente, sólo como Sebastian Smythe puede hacerlo sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-En serio, Sebastian Smythe está en mi cuarto y no es para follar. –le contestó alzando una ceja.

-Que puedo decirte, soy un hombre nuevo. –le dice intentando parecer serio y educado con la mirada de Kurt aun fija en él. –A quien engaño!... además, dejamos algo pendiente la última vez que nos vimos.

Se inclina hacia adelante tomando a Kurt por el cuello de la camisa tirándolo sobre él, quien siquiera se hace de rogar montándose ahorcadas sobre Smythe uniendo intensamente sus labios provocando en Sebastian un pequeño gemido de sorpresa riendo sin despegarse, ante esto Kurt toma provecho de la situación e introduciendo esta vez él su lengua en Sebastian. Recorre cada espacio de la cavidad creando una danza entre las dos lenguas, desabrochando lentamente la camisa de Sebastian. A su vez Sebastian posa sus manos sobre las caderas de Kurt presionando y estimulando más el acto. Kurt comienza a bajar por su cuello dándole pequeños besos y mordiscos hasta llegar a la clavícula, seguido por su pecho tonificado llegando al oblicuo _"Dios! Es tan ardiente!"_ para este un mordisco no es suficiente, si no que añade un gruñido de deseo lamiendo luego el lugar deslizando su lengua unos centímetros más abajo lamiendo el borde de los pantalones. Vuelve a subir repitiendo el mismo acto, sin embargo su destino ahora es otro. Llega al lóbulo de Smythe y a penas rozado su lengua, pregunta:

-¿Esto va con cargos extras o la incluye la comisión?

-Esto, va por mi cuenta. –contesta riendo tomándolo fuertemente de los muslos rodando para quedar sobre Hummel.

Sebastian aprovecha este instante ara quitarse la camisa y comenzar a desabrochar sus pantalones.

-Woah! Ahora si tienes prisa, acaso hay algo "presionándote" –le dice juguetonamente Kurt a Sebastian tirándolo por el borde del bóxer.

-Por supuesto princesa no hay tiempo que perder. Recuerda que va todo por mi cuenta.

Sebastian comienza desesperadamente a quitarde la camisa a Kurt torpemente tropezando entre los dedos y los botones.

-Wow, parece como si nunca hubieras hecho esto. Acaso eres una chica virgen? –recordo divertido su anterior encuentro. –Déjame acá arriba tu encárgate de mis pantalones.

Sebastian le obedece dirigiéndose a quiarle rápidamente los zapatos para deslizarse a lo realmente importante, los pantalones de Kurt, los desabrocha rápidamente levantado levemente a Kurt para bajarlos tomando conjunto los bóxer del mismo ayudándose por el ojiazul quien comenzó a mover las piernas para bajarlos más rápidamente inclinándose también para quitarse la camisa, quedando por completo al desnudo al servicio de Sebastian.

-Wow! Así que esto fue lo que me perdí en año nuevo –le dijo mirándolo como un depredador de arriba hacia abajo. –Con que los rumores de que era un eunuco eran falsos.

-Que? De donde salieron esos rumores? –preguntó sorprendido e indignado.

-Bueno, los acabo de inventar –le dijo con la típica sonrisa de Sebastian Smythe.

-Gracioso.

-Pero puedo compensarlo.

Sebastian se volvió a acomodar entre las piernas de Kurt tomando decididamente el miembro del ojiazul bajando y posando sus labios sobre la erección lamiéndolo de arriba abajo, en todo su largo y ancho, provocando gemidos ahogados en el chico porcelana. Smyhthe había decidido que era hora de probar la porcelana, introduciendo por completo el miembro de Kurt en su boca, chupando con un ritmo que lo estremecía

-Seb… Ah… -tan sólo podía emitir Kurt mientras se arqueaba introduciendo por completo su erección en la boca de Sebastian.

Kurt tomo a Sebastian por el cabello provocando que el ojiverde se aferrara con fuerza a los muslos de Kurt.

-Seb… creo que… me voy…

-Espera, aun no… - dijo separándose y subiendo a la altura de Kurt. – un condón. Ahora.

-No importa, sólo somos nosotros.

-¿Que no importa? Kurt, jamás digas eso. Tu sabes con quien has estado, pero no sabes con quien han estado los demás, así que jamás vuelvas a decir eso y menos a alguien como yo. Ok? – le explica mirándolo fijo a los ojos.

-O… ok, sólo dame una segundo. – le pide dándose media vuelta para arrastrarse al velador y sacar un preservativo. – Ten. – le dice entregándoselo.

Kurt queda de espaldas a Sebastian. - No es por nada pero prefiero no mirarte, así sentir menos vergüenza por la mañana. – dijo.

-Kurt… ok…

Sebastian comenzó a preparar a Kurt para la penetración, primero introduciendo un dedo masajeando la entrada en círculo así dando espacio para un segundo dedo. A lo que el ojiazul jadeaba entrecortadamente ante la preparación.

-Por favor… te quiero en mí… - suplicó Hummel.

Sin hacerse de rogar Smythe intercambió rápidamente sus dedos por su miembro embistiéndolo suavemente rítmicamente mientras los gemidos de Kurt aumentaban.

-Shhh… Kurt, recuerda Berry. – le susurro al oído Sebastian recordándole que su amiga estaba en la otra habitación.

-Maldición.

-Shhh…. – lo calló nuevamente con un susurro al oído lamiéndole suavemente el lóbulo, dirigiéndose hacia el cuello del joven de porcelana besando y chupado cada parte de él.

-Dame más. – pidió Kurt. Tomó las manos de Sebastian situada en sus caderas y las dirigió a su miembro, a lo que este comenzó a masturbarlo rápidamente. Ambos aumentaron el ritmo de sus movimientos llegando al clímax del acto al unísono.

Sebastian lentamente se levantó y dirigió al baño a botar el preservativo, al volver aun con la respiración agitada y sudor en el cuerpo se recostó junto Kurt quien aún se encontraba dándole la espalda y Sebastian observándolo comenzó a buscar sus cosas repartidas por el cuarto.

-Puedes quedarte, bueno si quieres. – le dijo dándose vuelta para mirarlo.

-Ok.

Sebastian rodeó la cama para recostarse junto a Kurt, esta vez quedando el uno frente al otro mirando ya con sus respiraciones normalizadas. Ante sus siluetas en la oscuridad Kurt pudo observar una media sonrisa en su compañero.

-¿De qué sonríes?

-De nada. Tan sólo duerme.

Realmente no era necesario decirlo ya que el cansancio del trabajo, la despedida de soltera, el alcohol y especialmente el sexo le comenzaron a cobrar la cuenta y lentamente sus ojos fueron cerrándose ante la aun sonrisa de Smythe.

Sebastian se había dicho que él no era bueno para Kurt, que merecía algo mejor y aquí estaba en su cama post-sexo sintiéndose terrible por lo mucho que le gusto y por querer repetirlo una y otra vez .Ver esa piel de porcelana sudar y sonrojarse era lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo, una parte de él sabía que esto no puede volver a repetirse, pero por primera vez en su vida quiere dormirse más de una vez con la misma persona. Acercó su brazo para tocarlo, no alcanzo ni a rozarlo y se arrepintió, guardo su brazo bajo las mantas y finalmente cayo en los brazos de Morfeo.

El sol brillaba directamente sobre el soprano quien en conjunto con las sábanas blancas casi podía camuflarse, molesto se revolvió en ellas como un niño en día de escuela a la vez estirándose como un cachorro ocupando prácticamente toda la cama.

-Uhhmmm… eh? Donde… Sebastian… - dijo notando la ausencia de su cuerpo junto al suyo.

-Buenos días princesa. – dijo un Sebastian saliendo del baño perfectamente vestido.

-¿Así es siempre? Sexo y luego desapareces antes del desayuno.

-De hecho, si, me gusta evitarme las vergonzosas charlas mañaneras, tal como a ti no te gusta dar la cara durante el sexo, - agregó – pero en esta ocasión estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme por una taza de café. – y la típica sonrisa Smythe había vuelto.

-No quiero hablar sobre eso, pero estoy dispuesto a darte una taza de café, sólo dame unos minutos. – dijo levantándose con un pequeño quejido.

-¿Estás bien? - pregunto preocupado.

-Sí, sólo digamos que no estoy en la mejor forma. Mi actividad sexual no es tan frecuente como la tuya – confesó avergonzado mientras se dirigía al baño a asearse. A los minutos salió bañado con una toalla en su cadera y el pelo goteando por su pálida pie.

Sebastian quien lo esperaba sentado en la cama jugando con la sábana se quedó sin palabras al ver nuevamente su cuerpo.

-Pensé que eras de esas _Barbies_ que estaban 3 horas en el baño. – bromeo cambiando el tema que tenía en su mente.

-Realmente estoy alrededor de una hora y media entre arreglar mi cabello y mi piel, pero esta vez para no hacerte esperar tan sólo me bañé. – explicaba en tanto se vestía con unos pantalones holgados y una sudadera blanca. – además durante el día con las chicas tenemos que arreglar el desastre que quedo en la sala. A la noche deberé estar unas tres horas para que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

Sebastian rio al ver esta nueva faceta de un Kurt descuidado que está seguro que muy pocos han visto.

-¿Y mi café?

-Vamos.

Kurt lo guio a la cocina en donde silenciosamente preparaba ambos cafés. Sebastian lo observaba imaginando lo patéticamente hermoso que sería tener esa rutina, inmerso en esto no se había cuenta que se lo cerca que estaba, dejándose llevar lo abrazó por la espalda pasando sus brazos por su cintura, besando su nuca. Ante esto Kurt dio un sobresalto junto a una pequeña risa.

-Tu café está listo, se enfriará. – le dice volteando su cara quedando a sólo centímetros de sus labios.

-Hey ¿levantado tan temprano? – interrumpió sorpresivamente una rubia. – ouh… no quise… creo que volveré a la cama. – se excusó al ver como rápidamente se había separado con cara de sorpresa

-No, Quinn… – la detuvo Kurt.

-Creo que debo irme. Gracias por el café – se adelantó Sebastian. – Adios Hummel, Fabray.

Ante esto Sebastian abandono el lugar dejando a Kurt y Quinn sólo en la cocina con un incómodo silencio.

-Quinn, yo… - comenzó dubitativo Kurt.

-Kurt, no tienes nada que explicar. Tan sólo me sorprendió ver a un chico aquí, especialmente Sebastian. ¿cuándo llegó?

-Bueno, recuerdas lo que dijo Santana, eso del stripper que me folló con la mirada, bueno era él. ¿café? – le ofreció

-Wow, en serió pensé que era rico. – recordó aceptando el café. – espera, ¿pagaste por _esto_?

-No! Sólo se apareció aquí y sucedió. – se exusó. - No sé lo que estoy haciendo Quinn. Quiero volver a verlo ¿es malo? – se confesó Kurt.

-Yo no soy quien para hablar de relaciones clandestinas, si sabes a lo que me refiero. Pero si quieres intentarlo, llámalo, y si se comporta como el capullo que recuerdo una noche con tus amigas mucho helado, alcohol y una maratón de Sex and the City te dejarán como nuevo. Luego enviamos a Santana para que le dé una paliza. – Quinn cambió de repente su mirada. – dame vuelvo en un segundo.

Kurt no pudo evitar una carcajada agradeciendo la charla con su amiga repasando en su mente que siquiera tenía el número del suricato, en fin luego lo solucionaría, por lo demás el café matutino en buena compañía sabe mejor.

-Ten lo necesitaras. No vas a querer que todo el mundo pregunte por eso en la boda. - le dice Quinn indicándole el cuello entregándole un envase _"Base de maquillaje MAC". – _Tenemos el mismo tono de piel.

Kurt agradeció avergonzado terminando su café.

* * *

Hello!

Demoré mil años... no mucho que decir, sólo que no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de cuando publicaré el siguiente.

Gracias por leer!


	4. 3- The Wedding

**Primero, quiero ofrecer disculpas por la demora. La puntualidad no es mi fuerte, pero nunca dejo las cosas tiradas :).**

**Segundo, al final podrán encontrar un pequeño descargo o catarsis como quieran llamarlo de los últimos acontecimientos, no están obligados a leerlo, sólo doy el aviso.**

* * *

**The Wedding**

El gran día había llegado. Se escuchaban pasos ir y venir por todo el apartamento y frases como "¿dónde están mis pulseras?" "¿dónde están mis tacones?" "¿se me ve bien esto?".

-Kurt, necesito mi base de maquillaje, por favor. – dijo Quinn abriendo rápidamente la puerta del dormitorio sobresaltando al ojiazul. - ¿Aun no estás listo?

Kurt se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio, descalzo, vistiendo unos elegantes pantalones y una camisa abierta con la vista fija en la pantalla de su laptop ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué?... ah! Si, está en el baño.

-Kurt, aun no estás vestido y ni siquiera has arreglado tu cabello. Debemos irnos en media hora. ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto una preocupada Quinn.

-No es nada, solo me distraje. Estaré listo en unos minutos.

-Ok. - Fabray se dirigió en busca de su base de maquillaje, sin embargo cuando volvía se acercó a Kurt. – No la has ocupado, date vuelta. No querrás que todos te pregunten por eso, además de que te hace ver como un cualquiera.

-Hey! - protesto ante su amiga. Siguió sus indicaciones y quedando frete a ella aun sentado frente a su escritorio.

-¿Y qué es lo que te tiene tan distraído? – pregunto la rubia asomándose a la pantalla mientras maquillaba los chupones de Kurt.

-No es nada! – se sobresaltó Kurt intentando tapar la pantalla.

-Smythe! Espiabas su Facebook. Eso es tan de adolecente Kurt.

-No es eso! Fue casualidad! Es sólo que… - intentaba excusarse.

-Wow, ahora también tendré que maquillarte la perfecta piel de tu rostro, estas como un tomate!

Kurt no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más al sentirse descubierto pegado viendo la página de Facebook de Sebastian Smythe. – Quinn no es lo que crees.

-Mira Hummel yo no me voy a meter en tu vida sólo te diré que te ves patético sin siquiera atreverte a agregarlo como amigo. Somos adultos Kurt, toma decisiones. – con esto Fabray terminado de maquillarlo de dirigió a salir de la habitación. – Rachel, me dijo que viene Blaine. Pensé que deberías saberlo.

Fabray cerró la puerta tras ella y dejó a Kurt pensando en lo cobarde que era sintiéndose nuevamente como aquel niño e Mckeinly, es decir, no estaba enamorado, pero realmente le gustaría volver a verlo. ¿Estará mal eso? No quiere una cita, él sabe que para Smythe fue sólo sexo… y bueno Blaine, lo sabía, Rachel no era buena con los secretos (en especial cuando bebía) ¿y si cuando lo viera cambiaba todo?… uff muchos pensamientos confusos en la cabeza del soprano._ "Kuuurt apresurate!" _se escuchó a Rachel llamarlo.

"_Demonios!" – _pensó. Entre Quinn y Sebastian ya no le quedaba nada de tiempo. – Estoy en unos minutos! – gritó.

Corrió al baño a arreglar su cabello, cosa que por lo general le demora una media hora, en estos instantes tenía que hacerlo en un par de minutos. Luego de secado, planchado y múltiples cremas, se vistió quedando tan perfecto como sólo Kurt Hummel podía ser.

-Ya estoy listo. – le dijo a sus amigas quienes lo esperaban en la entrada. – hey lucen hermosas. – les dijo.

-Wow y tu Kurt dejaras a toda la comunidad gay con la boca abierta. – le alagó Quinn.

-Lo sé. – dijo la diva de Mckeily con las manos en la cadera.

-Ya vamos, sería terrible llegar después que la novia. – apresuró Rachel.

Cuando iban saliendo del apartamento Kurt se detiene. – Esperen, olvide mis llaves, las veo abajo. – el ojiazul se devolvió a su habitación tomó sus llaves de la mesita junto a su cama, al retirarse se detiene frente a la laptop y sin pensarlo dos veces teclea rápidamente:

"¿Harías una entrega especial?"

Enviar.

-o-

En las afueras de la iglesia ya se podían observar como lentamente iban llegando los invitados a la boda; familia Chang-Cohen Chang, amigos, y por su puesto Glee club. Rachel, Kurt y Quinn se encontraban sentados en la entrada del recinto acompañando a Brittany y Santana quien se fumaba un cigarrillo.

-¿Sabes que eso puede matarte? O peor arruinar tu voz! – la reprendió Berry.

-Gracias a esto, - le dice tirándole en humo a la cara – tengo esta increíble y sedosa voz, Berry. ¿Qué sucede Hummel? Estás como nervioso. ¿Te asusta encontrarte con Blaine?

-¿Qué dices Santana?! Blaine ni si quiera está en el país o por lo menos fue lo último que supimos y nadie lo ha visto o tenido noticias! – se alteró Berry.

-Oooh Rachel, Rachel, debó decirte que tienes un gran problema con la bebida y las verdades. ¿recuerdas la despedida de soltera?

-Oh! Dios mio! Calla Santana! – se adelantó Berry dijera algo.

-Está bien Rachel, Santana tiene razón, cuando bebes sueltas todo. Viste a Blaine aquel día que nos reunimos a planear la fiesta. – intervino Kurt – me lo dijiste esa misma noche cuando llegamos a casa. Aunque Quinn intentó advertirme el encuentro está mañana. – dijo mirando a la rubia.

-Quinn!

-Lo siento Rach, pensé que debería estar preparado.

-¿Aun estás enamorado Kurt? – pregunto Brittany. Dejando al ojiazul en silencio.

-Vamos princesa, responde. – dijo Santana.

-No no, es historia pasada. Han pasado como tres años. No lo he visto ni he hablado con él. Y saben algo? Estoy realmente bien así.

-Kurt, tiene razón. No tiene por qué anclarse a una relación de adolecente, está bien Blaine fue su primer… todo. Pero la vida sigue. No todos tuvimos la suerte de que nuestra relación funcionara fuera de la escuela como ustedes dos o Tina y Mike. El resto de nosotros vivimos la vida y si alguien aparece o reaparece en nuestro camino genial, en cambio, si no lo hace simplemente continuamos. – expuso ante sus amigos sabiamente Quinn.

-Bueno, llegó la hora de descubrirlo. Mira quien llego junto a Sam.

Bajándose de un taxi podía vislumbrarse a Blaine junto a Sam caminando hacia la iglesia. Kurt instintivamente presionó la mano de la rubia quien se encontraba a su lado por una parte para evitar salir corriendo o esconderse, o para evitar salir a abrazarlo ahí estaban de nuevo todo esos confusos sentimientos. ¿Cómo uno puede dejar de tener esos impulsos por alguien a quien amo tanto? Blaine no sólo fue su novio y como dijeron su primer todo. Antes de eso fue su mejor amigo, confidente, fue quien le entrego el coraje para enfrentar quien era, y eso, son cosas que no se olvidan, son sentimiento que ya están tatuados en los más profundo de su ser.

Blaine estuvo viviendo en París desde que se graduó, sus padres a través de sus influencias le consiguieron una beca en una academia de teatro en el viejo continente esperando que se le impregnara aquella sabiduría europea. Desde aquel entonces sólo volvió para festividades visitando solamente a su familia, a Sam y Tina. Y ahora estaba ahí a tan sólo un par de metros saludando a Artie y su novia, ya lo había visto, era obvio, era el siguiente grupo al que le correspondía saludar, los metros disminuían y ahí estaba:

-Hola chicas, Kurt tanto tiempo sin vernos. – los saludó con aquella dulce y pacifica voz que lo caracterizaba. A la cual todos respondieron con algún gesto.

-Nos verías más seguido si no hubieras huido del país o por lo menos si nos llamaras cuando estuvieras de visita y no a tener que esperar verte en una boda. – lo saludó Santana.

-Es genial ver que no has cambiado Santana.

-Tenía la esperanza de al menos verte en El Hobbit, fui a verla todas al cine pero no apareciste. – le dijo Brittany.

-Aún tengo la esperanza de que me llamen para el musical.

-Cuéntanos a cerca de París. - le dijo Quinn.

-Es fantástica, muy inspiradora, pero realmente extraño acá. Espero volver al graduarme.

-Debemos entrar. – interrumpe Rachel viendo al padre de Mike quien le hacía señas a los invitados.

Los chicos comenzaron a caminar a la iglesia cuando Blaine toma a Kurt por el brazo y susurra: _"Hablemos después de la boda."_ Recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del ojiazul.

Ya todos sentados al interior de la iglesia comenzaron a pasar los minutos y aún no había rastro siquiera del novio y los invitados comenzaban a impacientarse llenando el lugar de murmullos. Al cabo de unos veinte minutos se siente en ruido de un vehículo deteniéndose fuertemente. Seguido por la aparición de Tina en la entrada de la iglesia quien rápidamente se dirigió al altar, tomó de los hombros al padre de Mike y dijo:

-¿Cómo es que Mike no quiere casarse?! No puede hacerme esto!

Los murmullos de la sala fueron en aumento seguidos por múltiples indicios de sorpresa.

El padre de Mike comienza a excusarse en voz baja sólo para Tina, quien no disminuía su enojo.

-Dígale que venga aquí, AHORA! Lo espero afuera. – Tina salió rápidamente de nuevo a la entrada.

-Definitivamente las Glee-bodas nunca salen bien. – susurró Quinn.

-Estamos malditos. – le siguió Kurt.

-Muero por ir a ver que va a suceder. – dijo Rachel

-Tina va a asesinar a Blaine.

En las afueras se sintió otro auto llegar.

-No me habían humillado así desde que Blaine me rechazó para Sadie Hawkins Michael!. – se escuchó desde las afueras.

-Tina, sabes que lo nuestro n estaba funcionando, que no casaríamos para arreglar las cosas, pero desde que volvimos las cosas no son lo mismo.

-¿Y no pudiste decírmelo antes?! Tuviste que esperar hasta el día de nuestra boda! eres lo peor Mike… yo puedo ser malvada y bruja a veces pero no merezco esto.

-Lo siento, no me atrevía, no tenía el valor.

-Vete al demonio.

Tras esto Tina deja el lugar dejando solo a Mike, quien su padre se le acercaba. Al rato este vuelve a entrar pidiendo disculpas a los asistentes indicando que la boda se cancelaba, en ese momento si hijo ya había abandonado nado el lugar.

Los chicos debatían acerca de que iba a suceder con la fiesta, llegando a la conclusión de que ninguno de ellos tenía algún grado de confianza con ninguna de las dos familias decidieron que lo mejor sería retirarse.

-Deberíamos llamar a Tina, debe estar deshecha. - sugirió Rachel.

-Mike también, esto no debe hacer sido fácil. – agregó Finn quien se les acababa de unir.

-Tina quiere estar sola y Sam fue a ver a Mike. – informó Blaine quien es amigo de ambos.

-¿Y qué hacemos? Nos despedimos como si nada? Hace mucho tiempo que no estamos juntos deberíamos hacer algo. – dijo Finn

-Podemos ir a nuestro departamento, no es muy lejos. – les invitó Kurt.

Hummel les dio la dirección y todos se repartieron en diferentes taxis, estando a los siguientes veinte minutos instalados en el departamento Hummelberry.

-o-

-Hey… - dijo Blaine apareciéndose junto a Kurt quien preparaba refrescos en la cocina.

-Blaine…

-¿Podemos hablar? – le pidió sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Seguro, pero ahora no. La situación no está para hablar nuestros asuntos y si te soy realmente sincero, no tengo ánimos. – le indicó Hummel. – Estamos todos reunidos después de bastante tiempo, podemos tan sólo disfrutar este momento y luego ver nuestros asuntos.

-Ok, lo prometes?

-Por supuesto. – le afirmó con una sonrisa.

Kurt se dirigió a servirles los vasos a los chicos del Glee club, quienes a pesar de lo sucedido en la iglesia se encontraban felices de estar todos reunidos como antaño recordando anécdotas que en sus tiempos de adolescentes fueron tragedias griegas ahora son historias que sacan carcajadas, desde las más descabelladas como Kurt en el equipo de football a las más delicadas como el embarazo de Quinn, quien comenta que nunca ha perdido el contacto con Shelby y Beth.

Tras pasar las horas de dieron el tiempo de ponerse al día con sus vidas, la mayoría seguían en sus estudios, sin embargo algunos ya habían saltado al campo laboral, como Kurt quien les conto que había dejado Nyada para dedicarse plenamente en , Quinn quien participaba en una compañía de teatro independiente o Mercedes quien ya preparaba su disco.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y llegó el momento en que todos debían irse ya sea a sus casas a hoteles ya pagados o tomar un vuelo, intercambiaron números prometiendo mantenerse en contacto y se despidieron.

-Quinn, ¿te quedas? – pregunto Rachel

-Tengo mi vuelo programado para mañana en la mañana. – respondió la rubia otorgando una amplia sonrisa en la morena.

-Bueno, fue un gusto verlos chicos. – se despidió Kurt abrazando a cada uno al igual que Rachel y Quinn.

-Me alegra ver lo bien que estas, hermanito. – lo abraza Finn – ve a visitar a papá de vez en cuando.

-Lo haré. Te quiero Finn.

-Yo también Kurt.

Al irse en ultimó invitado Kurt cierra la puerta y con junto a la chicas comienzan a ordenar el lugar. Cuando ya estaba los tres sentados descansando viendo televisión basura suena un "bip" de celular. El ojilazul saca el suyo del bolsillo al sentirlo vibrar, el cual le indicaba la falta de batería, pero lo que llamo su atención no fue eso, si no que un mensaje en su buzón de Facebook. Sin pensarlo dos veces corre hacia su laptop en su habitación.

"_Te dije que ese no es realmente mi trabajo, pero si quieres podemos vernos, hacer una excepción y abrirte una cuenta."_

Leyó.

* * *

-o-

_Cuando me enteré de la noticia pensé que era una joda, ¿a quién no ha matado twitter? Luego veo whatsapp y una amiga me lo confirma. Venia de una fiesta dispuesta a dormir como si no hubiera mañana aun medio en estado etílico, y bueno, comprenderán que se me pasó todo. no me despegaba de las redes sociales e busca de cualquier nueva información, de preferencia alguna que lo desmintiera, no sucedió._

_Al no poder hacer nada más me acosté tratando de recuperar el sueño de la noche anterior y que sucedió? me quedé en mi cama mirando el techo repitiéndome "no lo creo", "es mentira" por más de una hora, cuando no dí mas me acerque nuevamente al note por más información, ¿y que me encuentro? Miles de rumores de ruptura y otros miles rumores de casamiento, me pregunto, en realidad eso es lo más importante? y no sólo de los fans lo que es peor de medios serios como los noticiarios, lo que me llevo a una nueva pregunta ¿como se espera que la sociedad les crea algo si en algo tan simple como informar la muerte de un conocido actor, no pueden mantenerse fiel a los hechos? Eso yo se lo dejo a un programa barato de farándula o a los cotilleos en la red, no al noticiero central del día, no era algo muy extenso, sólo mencionar su fallecimiento, la serie de la cual era protagonista y su impacto, en fin así es el morbo. (yo digo que todos tenemos algo de morbo dentro de nosotros, pero eso fue mucho)_

_Hablando del morbo el entrar a tumblr lo primero que veo es una foto de una supuesta Lea llorando sobre un ataúd, no será mucho? de hecho a primera vista se sabia que no era real, primero: el cuerpo aun se encontraba en manos de las autoridades y segundo sobre el cajón había una bandera estadounidense y él es canadiense, en fin dejando de lado esos detalles ¿no es una falta de respeto fotografiar el dolor a los demás? Se sabe que los paparazis se ganan así la vida, faltandole el respeto a las celebridades, pero que lso supuestos fans la reblogearan una y otra vez? definitivamente el morbo no tiene límites._

_Por último, yo nunca he sido fan de finchel, de hecho prefiero el o el faberry. En cuento a monchele tampoco, muchas veces dije PR, y crei en el "achele is real" siendo que tampoco me considero fan de ellas (just kustbastian). Sin embargo en aquel momento el fandom al que se perteneciera era lo de menos ¿y que me encuentro? a chicas finchel/monchele insultando de hipócritas a chicas faberry/achele por hacer un tributo a Cory, what? ok, yo he visto que las achele muchas veces no trataron muy bien a Cory, pero somos humanos! y ellos son figuras públicas, que lance la primera piedra quien no ha criticado a alguna figura publica, es más algún compañero o vecino. y saben algo? esa persona a la que criticaron también algún día se va morir antes o después que ustedes pero así va a ser, y no se trata de limpiar nuestra conciencia, se trata de de saber separar lo que son las rivalidades del fandom y ver a la persona, ver a Cory. Sea o no sea monchele pr, eso no importa Lea perdió algo para lo que nadie esta preparado._

_Hace un par de años vi a mi tía perder a su novio y les juro que jamás he visto a nadie tan dolida como ella, por lo cual cuando Lea decida salir espero que los medios le entreguen respeto, privacidad y apoyo que ella merece._

_Sin nada más que decir (o que recuerde) me despido escuchando el homenaje a Cory que realizan en este momento en la radio._

_Disculpen si los aburrí con este "pequeño" descargo, realmente no había hablado con nadie de esto y realmente no estaba obligados a leerlo. Por lo demás otro hecho a cerca de mi, gracias a Glee conocí a una de mis mejores amigas :)._

_Como ya dije la puntualidad no es lo mío así que nos leemos como en un mes más xD_


	5. 4- Miércoles

**Miércoles**

"_¿Cómo va tu día?". – _

_El celular de Sebastian vibró en su bolsillo, creando una enorme sonrisa el ver el remitente._

"_Trabajando ¿y tu, no deberías estar en lo mismo?" – Sebastian _

"_Estoy en la hora de almuerzo, ¿cómo es que me respondes tan rátipo? Trabaja! Te van a regañar". – Kurt._

"_Ahahaha como ud. Ordeme My Lady." – Sebatian _

"_¿En qué trabajas? Increíblemente aun no tengo idea." – Kurt._

Pasaron no más de dos minuto y llego la respuesta. Kurt no sabía si realmente se había puesto a trabajar o lo había hecho esperar apropósito.

"_Puede ser… realmente estoy en otro proyecto, esto es algo temporal." – Sebastian._

"_Mmm… espero que no sea nada raro o ilegal. No voy a pagar tu fianza." – Kurt. _

"_Ouch! Contaba contigo bebe. Tendré que buscar algún otro chico guapo que me defienda de la justicia." – Sebastian._

"_Es todo legal." - Sebastian_

"_Bueno esperare al día que me cuentes tu silenciosa vida de newyorkino" - Kurt. _

"_:D" – Sebastian._

Kurt se encontraba en una terraza frente a una ensalada sin tocar mirando fijamente su teléfono pensando en que más decirla a Sebastian. Solían mensajearse en ocasiones aunque sus conversaciones no eran muy largas, odiaba quedarse sin que decir, cosa que no era muy típica en él, pero eso era realmente a que temía al rechazo o a espantarlo con sus ganas de verlo. Era extraño pasar de ser su "enemigo" a ser su "text-amigo", esto ya que su interacción era más online, que offline, tomando en cuenta que sólo se habían visto dos veces, después de la escuela. Sin embargo, esta vez se atrevió.

"_¿Cuándo nos veremos?" - Kurt._

A los instantes llego la respuesta.

"_Ansioso? Cuando se concrete el proyecto te aviso y nos vemos para celebrar." – Sebastian._

Kurt esbozó una sonrisa, no era la respuesta que esperaba, pero, era algo y le dio el impulso para el siguiente paso.

"_¿Qué llevas puesto?". – Kurt._

La pálida tez del soprano se sonrojo levemente ante el atrevimiento, jamás había sido del tipo _sextext, _de hecho con Blaine lo intentaron más de una vez. La primera vez fue cuando se encontraba en clases de educación sexual, una chica al fondo del salón había dicho que era lo único que practicaba para no perder su pureza ante Dios. El salón por completo emitió una carcajada, sin embargo, Kurt no, él y Blaine aun eran vírgenes y a pesar de que aun ninguno de los dos estaba listo para dar _el gran paso_ sentían, deseos. Así que, tomó su celular y comenzó el juego, Blaine, en algún otro salón de Mckeynly inmediatamente capto el acto y continuó, se habrán en enviado a lo más dos mensajes, luego de que ambos se ruborizaran y apagaran sus respectivos teléfonos.

La segunda vez fue cuando llegó en nuevo profesor de español a ayudarlo en su tarea semanal con las canciones latinas. Blaine estaba en cama luego del slushi de les azotó Sebastian – ironías de la vida – y bueno, David, el profesor, era tan endemoniadamente caliente que había subido su temperatura como pocos lo hacían, así que sin pensarlo ya le estaba escribiendo a su novio convaleciente para calmar sus ansías. Este debido al estado en que estaba Blaine terminó causándoles un ataque de risa que bajo su temperatura.

La tercera vez, Kurt ya estaba en New York, era un viernes y se encontraba trabajando hasta tarde cuando recibió el mensaje, alrededor de media hora después respondió: _"Estoy ocupado Blaine.". _Tras esto nunca más lo volvió a intentar.

Su celular vibró.

"_¿En serio, Kurt? No sabía que eras de esos… " – Sebastian._

Esa respuesta lo hacía definitivo. El _sextext_ no es lo suyo.

Enrojecido a no poder más intentaba escribir una disculpa a esto, cosa difícil mientras sus dedos peleaban entre sí por situarse uno sobre otro. Cuando otro mensaje llego.

"_No crees que es muy temprano para ese tipo de insinuaciones? Aun estamos en horario para menores, o no puedes pasar ni la hora de almuerzo sin algo de acción. Realmente yo prefiero más la real, más física." – Sebastian_.

"_Pero si tanto te interesa, traigo unos pantalones negros MUY ajustados y una ceñida camisa blanca. Utiliza eso para tu imaginación hasta nuestro encuentro, princesa". – Sebastian._

Aunque no era la respuesta que esperaba, era más. Era Sebastian. Sabía que era un juego, que a pesar de que se acostaron no eran nada, ni si quiera amigos, sin embargo, cosas como esas lo hacían sonreír.

Sin despegar esa sonrisa, vio la hora y volvió al trabajo.

**-o-**

El día pasó lentamente como nunca, Kurt ya prácticamente realizaba sus labores por inercia, mirando a cada rato su celular esperando algún mensaje de la suricata, ansiado la hora de salida. Ya dadas las 19 horas y haber realizado todo lo que tenía correspondiente para el día, arregló sus cosas, se despidió de sus compañeros y fue rumbo al departamento para descansar y despejar su mente.

Cuando ya se encontraba a pocos pasos de la entrada del edificio vio una silueta familiar e n la entrada con un cigarro en su mano:

-Ese es un hábito terrible, Smyhte. – le dijo Kurt.

-Si, pero no puedes dejar que me hacer ver más interesante. – le respondió Sebastian con su típica sonrisa.

Kurt rio con un leve rubor, pues, así era se veía endemoniadamente sexy.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sebastian?

-Por tus mensajes pude ver que te morías por verme y bueno, aquí me tienes para cumplir tus más oscuros deseos.

-¿En serio? Puedo ser una persona muy maquiavélica Sebastian. – le contestó Kurt, siguiendo el juego.

-Wow… me sorprendes princesa, pero en realidad la luna no está en mi favor este mes, podríamos tan sólo ir por una copa.

-Beber un miércoles, esto será toda una nueva aventura para mí y estoy obligado a aceptar. – le sonrió.

Se dirigieron a un pequeño y acogedor bar a un par de calles del departamento HummelBerry. Se sentaron en la barra, Kurt pidió un margarita y Sebastian una cerveza.

-Así que… sextext Hummel, no te hacía de esos, - le comentó Sebastian mientras esperaban sus pedidos. - lamento decepcionarte al no traer el sexy vestuario que te describí.

-Si, yo también, ya me veía saltando sobre ti rasgando tu sexy camisa blanca de la cual se te traslucía todo. – le comentan con decepción fingida en su voz.

-Ooh realmente lo lamento princesa, esa era mi ropa de trabajo. – le dijo pasando su mano a la mejilla del soprano. – pero no crees que así también me veo sexy. – lo soltó rápidamente.

Kurt lo miró de pies a cabeza, no se veía mal, es decir era Sebastian Smythe, él podía usar un saco de patatas y seguiría siendo ardiente. Nuevamente se comenzó a sonrojar _¡Maldita piel de porcelana_! Sin embargo, su vestuario dejaba mucho que desear: sólo unos jeans gastados, una remera azul y zapatillas.

-No realmente, te hace falta una gran asesoría. – le dijo Hummel sacando su alma Vouge.

-Bueno, siempre puedes quitármela. – le provocó acercando su cuerpo. Mientras les servían sus bebidas.

-¿En serio? ¿Aquí? ¿En frente de todos? – le siguió Kurt.

-Por supuesto! Esa sería otra nueva experiencia para un miércoles: sexo, en público en la barra de un bar. Será algo para contar le a los nietos, o a los nietos de alguien.

-Oh no! No voy a pagar la terapia de unos niños, por culpa de tu distorsionada mente. – le negó Kurt separándose y tomando su trago.

-Ok, cariño tú te lo pierdes. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, ya sabes de lo que te pierdes, pues ya has estado aquí. – le dijo apuntándose a sí mismo. Chocando su cerveza con la copa de Kurt.

-No voy a eso. Cambiemos de tema. – tranzó el soprano.

-Vaya, ahora eres mojigato. Creo que prefiero al Hummel de los mensajes de texto.

-Bueno, creo que ese acaba de desaparecer.

-Es una lástima, era divertido. Me avisas cuando vuelva. – se lamentó Smythe dando nuevamente un sorbo a su cerveza.

Quedaron en silencio durante unos incomodos segundos, ya sin ninguna coqueta frase que lanzar, ambos bebiendo de sus tragos mirando en cualquier otra dirección. Hasta que por fin Kurt quien odiaba estar en silencio, lo rompió.

-Dijiste que tenías un proyecto ¿de qué trata? – Kurt lo miró con la copa en la mano.

-Todo a su debido tiempo saltamontes, ya te enterarás. Lo mejor está por venir.

-Eres todo un misterio Smyte.

-Menos en la cama… - nuevamente choco su cerveza a la copa de Kurt. – hasta el fondo Hummel.

-¿Que todas las conversaciones contigo derivan al sexo?

-Como si no me conocieras.

Ambos se miraron e inclinaron sus copas bebiendo todo su contenido. Kurt emitió un pequeño gruñido por el ardor mezclado con la dulzura de la margarita, mientras que Sebastian emitió un refrescante _"AAhh"_ ante la frescura de su cerveza.

-Sexy. – le dijo Sebastian.

-Basta Smythe.

-Ok, ok, ya entendí que estas en tus días. – Kurt le envió una mirada asesina. – Hey! – le gritó al barman. – otra ronda de lo mismo.

-No, creo que yo ya estoy bien. – negó Kurt.

-Tranquilo yo invito y luego te llevo a casa para que Streisand no se preocupe.

-Mmm… ok, pero nada más. – acepto el soprano.

-Y bueno, ¿Cómo estuvo la boda asiática? – pregunto Smythe.

-Uff! _Glee-style _drama, drama everywhere…

-Uhh déjame adivinar. La chica Chang salió del closet.

-Noo! Mike dejó a Tina plantada, no quiso casarse y Tina hizo un espectáculo a la entrada de la iglesia. – explicó Hummel mientras recibían sus copas.

-Desperdicio de hombre ese asiático ¿has visto sus abdominales? – le comento Sebastian tomando un gran trago.

-Bitch please! Fuimos compañeros 3 años y compartimos los camarines cuando estuve en el equipo de football. Lo raro es que tú lo hayas notado. – bufó Kurt esta vez chocando él su copa con la de Sebastian.

-Habría que ser ciego para no fijarse. Los odiaba, pero los miraba y no sólo a Anderson. – le sonrió. – recuerdo a Trouty Mouth… wow…

-Yo estaba seguro de que era de nuestro bando, es decir, se teñía el cabello. Ni siquiera yo hago eso.

A este momento ya habían bebido casi todas sus copas y Sebastian ya estaba pidiendo otra ronda. Continuaron bebiendo y hablando, en su mayoría incoherencias y riendo de la gente a su alrededor, ya afectados por el alcohol deciden que es hora de irse.

-Mira la hora! Sabes, hay gente que trabaja mañana, como yo! – Kurt prácticamente le gritó.

-Heey! Yo también tengo un trabajo. Tal vez no es Vouge, pero gano mi dinero y ya no vivo de mis padres. – le contestó Sebastian con falsa indignación.

-Ok, ok. Te felicito chico grande. Ahora llévame a casa que mamá Berry me va a regañar. – le pidió poniéndose de pie con cierto tambaleo.

-Está bien, no quiero que te castiguen y te prohíban salir a jugar conmigo. – dijo Sebastian también poniéndose de pie dejando el dinero de la cuenta.

Ambos apoyándose el uno en el otro abandonaron el bar caminando rumbo al departamento del soprano tambaleándose de un lado a otro. Mientras las pocas personas que andaban a esa hora en la calle los observaban.

-Que miran! acaso nuca han visto dos maricas borrachos en la calle un miércoles por la noche?! – Dijo Kurt a nadie en particular.

-Woah! Princesa el alcohol te pone rudo. Me gusta. – le dijo sosteniéndolo por la cintura.

-Es sólo… estoy cansado, quiero mi cama. Y no hagas alguna broma sexual, sobre si quiero llevarte a la cama, porque en este estado probablemente lo haría.

-No me tientes. Recuerda que mamá Berry esta en casa. – contestó Smyth.

Continuando el resto del camino en silencio. Sólo con un tarareo de algún musical gay, o tal vez de Gaga acompañándolos.

-Aquí llega mi labor de guardaespaldas. – puntualizó el ojiverde al llegar al edificio. - Sano y salvo en casa, princesa. - le dijo soltándolo del agarre.

-Gracias. – dijo Kurt apoyándose en la pared inclinando su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. – Por traerme y por esta noche.

-Fue un placer. – le respondió sin despegar la vista. – Bueno, adiós.

Sebastian se volteaba para irse cuando Kurt tomó su brazo y lo detuvo. – Espera. No quieres subir por un café. Es decir, estas borracho también, puede ser peligroso. Algún taxista con un insoportable pasajero puede atropellarte mientras te lanzas sin motivo alguno a la calle.

-Estoy bien. No te preocupes, no planeo atentar contra mi vida. – lo tranquilizó. – Tomaré un taxi. – le dijo quedando nuevamente frente a Hummel.

-Está bien.

-Está bien. – repitió Sebastian.

Se quedaron mirando unos incomodos segundos ambos con una leve sonrisa en sus rostros. Sebastian alzó una mano tomando el rostro del soprano acariciando con el pulgar su pómulo. Haciendo que el corazón de Kurt se hacelerara.

-Estas sonrosado.

-El alcohol. Tú sabes, sube la temperatura. – se excusó Hummel. – además de que mi maldita piel es malditamente blanca.

-Porcelana.

-Exacto.

Sebastian no soltaba a Kurt, es más no quería soltarlo, se podría decir que le gustaba el roce de su mejilla, suave, como un bebé. Bueno, era de esperarse con todos los cuidados que le entregaba.

-Ya debería irme. No quiero ser el culpable de que mañana no llegues a trabajar.

-Bien. – contestó Kurt.

-Bien. – Repitió Sebastian.

No se iba, y Hummel no hacía ningún esfuerzo por soltarse.

-Sabes – dijo Smythe – deberíamos besarnos para romper esta maldita tensión.

-Bien.

-Bien-

Sebastian alzó la cara la Kurt para lentamente encontrar sus labios presionándolos suavemente. Hummel queriendo más tomó a Smythe por el cuello profundizándolo y presionando sus cuerpos. El más alto tomó esto como una luz verde abriendo con sus labios los del soprano, adentrando su lengua jugueteando en su cavidad entremezclando sus alientos, el dulzor del margarita y la agriedad de la cerveza. Así mismo con su brazo libre lo tomó fuertemente por la espalda, aprisionándolo entre la pared de ladrillos y su cuerpo.

Sin darse cuenta Hummel lanzó un gemido o más bien un gruñido desde la garganta. Smythe rio ante el acto y se dirigió a atacar el cuello del soprano dándole pequeñas mordidas, mientras Kurt jugueteaba alborotando su cabello.

"¡Búsquense un cuarto!" se escuchó a lo lejos que alguien gritaba. Separándolos rápidamente mirándose agitadamente, cayendo en la cuenta del espectáculo que deberían estar dando.

-Supongo que ya no hay tensión – tranzó Sebastian.

-Sólo vergüenza pública. – acotó Kurt.

-Bien. Adios. – Se despidió Sebastian dando la vuelta.

-Adios. – le correspondió Kurt entrando al edificio.

Kurt entró al departamento en silencio. Ni rastros de Rachel, ya debería estar dormida, siguiendo su ejemplo Kurt se dirigió a su habitación.

"_Volví a tener 16"_ pensó. "Ok, no. Ojalá mis 16 hubieran sido tan emocionantes" se dijo.

Cuando ya se encontraba bajo las mantas esperando a que Morfeo fuera por él, tomó su celular y escribió:

"_No puedo creer que hayas citado a Los Simpson para robarme un beso." – Kurt._

Enviar. Y así sin esperar respuesta se durmió.

* * *

**Creo que esta vez demoré mas de un mes en actualizar, mi puntualidad supero los límites xD**

**El capítulo iba a ser un poco más largo, sin embrgo lo quise centrar todo en ellos compensando el anterior :)**

**Y, ya saben si les gusta hagan click en el botón de abajo y si es la primera vez que leen unno de mis fics suscribanse, subo uno cada luna llena #Okno xDD **

**Nos leemos~**


End file.
